Felix the Cat
Entrance Black Hole Felix drops to the battlefield from a black hole in the sky. Special Attacks Neutral B - Bag of Tricks Felix rummages through his bag and pulls out a random item. The search takes 5 seconds and only makes a random item appear, no matter how rare. You are restricted from pulling out Smash Balls and Asst. Trophies, though (note: Smash Balls are replaced with smash fuel in Lawl Random, which functions like it did in Crusade). You are vulnerable during the 5 seconds of rummaging, so be cautious. Side B - Pie Throw Felix throws a pie. This didn't really premiere in Felix's twisted tales or anything, it just seemed a tidbit fitting. If a pie hits your face, the controls are temporarily reversed due to the cream. If another opponent is behind the opponent, that opponent will get stunned due to the comedic relief. If a pie hits the ground, it has a 1/4 chance of becoming a slip trap with a 1/3 chance of becoming edible. If it hits a teammate's face, he/she is healed. Up B - Hot Air Balloon Felix boards the hot air balloon you get in those flight levels in the NES game based off the 1950's TV series. You are allowed to go up 4 times (you go up by jumping). Pressing B throws what looks like saucers, which can meteor-smash airborne opponents lightly. If an opponent attacks the balloon itself, the balloon crashes into the opponent also giving damage to Felix. Down B - Hide in the Bag Felix hides in his bag of tricks. While he's hiding, you can move at half his normal walking pace. If you manage to move down a flight of stairs or a ramp, Felix tumbles downward, dealing damage to anyone he makes direct contact with. The larger the flight, the bigger the overall impact. Anyone who tries to hit him will be counterattacked. Final Smash - Gigantic CGI Head Felix turns into a CGI head for 15 seconds. Move the analog stick to steer the head of the Macy's Day Balloon in any direction. Pressing A makes him laugh, which sends off stunning soundwaves. Pressing B makes him shoot a dotted line fom his eyes, which can turn items into other items and sometimes make opponents teleport in a random location aside from inside a platform. I guess you can say you should stay out of "the line of fire," Huh? KOSFX KOSFX1: "Uh-oh!" KOSFX2: "Ouch!" Star KOSFX: "WHOOOOOOAAAAAA!" Screen KOSFX: "Ow!" Taunts Up: *laughs* Sd: "I'm Felix the Cat!" Dn: looks around Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. points and laughs at the losing player(s) 2. rides off in an airplane 3. goes down an elevator Failure/Clap: Thrown out Standard Attacks Neutral Jabs: bag smack, claw swipe, touche! Dash Attack: Bag Car Smash Attacks *Sd: Spring-Loaded Fist *Up: Cartoon Spring *Dn: Mice Spreading Tilt Attacks *Sd: Tail Whip *Up: Stare Up *Dn: Flick Aerial Attacks *N-Air: Magician's Outfit *F-Air: Bag Smack *B-Air: Gunshot *U-Air: Flipkick *D-Air: Dropping A Bowling Ball Throws *Grab: Tailgrab *Pummel: Tail Choke *Forward: Cannon! *Back: I'll Take That! *Up: Spring Up *Down: Anvil Misc. *Ledge Attack: Claw Swipe *100% Ledge Attack: Drinks on the House! *Ground Attack: Tail Sweep *Trip Attack: Get Back Here! Snake Codec TBA Character Description http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Felix_the_Cat Classic Mode TBA Role in SSE TBA Extras Colors & Costumes *Standard (black + white) *Tabby (orange + white) *Snowball (all white) *Siamese (tan + brown) *Maine Coon (grey + blue) *Tortoiseshell (black + brown spots) *Calico (white + black/orange patches) *Classic (depicted at right) Victory Theme *Felix the Cat the Movie - Theme Song Relic *Magical Bag of Tricks Stages *Land of Oriana **'Boss:' Duke of Zill *The Moon **'Boss:' Master Cylinder Trivia *Some of Felix the Cat's moves come from the NES game. *Felix's eye color was inspired by French deviantARTist FelixToonimeXu. *Felix's face is seen on the entrance to Mezmer's in My Life as a Teenage Robot. *Felix made a near-end cameo in Who Framed Roger Rabbit. *He is approximately 95 years old, as of his 1919 debut. Category:Playable Characters Category:Heroes Category:Celebrities Category:Nostalgia Critic Reviewed Category:Male Category:Cat Category:Animals Category:Toon Category:Black and White Category:Project X² Zone Category:WageGannon6 Favorite Category:Smash Bros Lawl Frontier Category:Neutral/Evil Category:Neutral/Evil/Good Category:Anti Heros Category:Sadistic